


Two cats and a game.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coworker AU, Crushes, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Office AU, Project Partners, fluff overload, i’m sorry i still don’t know how to tag, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Kenma didn’t mind group projects anymore. He had grown out of his anxiety, had tolerable coworkers —even though he would never admit how much he actually appreciated them— and had a cool job.But when a new coworker arrived to the company, he couldn’t help but think that this time he might evenenjoythe group project.—“So,” Kenma started, putting his fork down with regret, even just for a small bit of time. “The video game.”“Oh! Yes, true.” Kuroo said, as if he forgot what he came here for in the first place, “Work.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Two cats and a game.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/gifts).



> Thank you so much [Jules ](https://twitter.com/offbrandkirby?s=21) for beta reading this for me! And special thanks to Lestey, Nation, and Christine for helping me with the summary! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kenma inhaled sharply, eyes slowly closing to help him control the beating of his heart as his hand closed into a fist. As uncomfortable as he felt, he knew he could open that door and introduce himself, he just needed a few seconds to be more composed. He had grown more confident over the years of working at the video game company but still, a small moment to breathe before meeting someone was welcomed. 

When he opened his eyes again, finally ready to meet the new worker, he prepared himself to knock, hands already reaching for the door. But his fist only met the void as the door brutally opened, making him jump a few steps back, yelping. 

The man behind the door wasn’t more composed than him as he jumped too, looking at Kenma as if he was a ghost. Great, perfect first impression. 

Surprised, the man finally smiled at him, the largest and most honest smile Kenma ever saw. “Hi! You must be Kozume-san!” The blonde could only nod, observing how tall the new worker was. “Perfect! I was about to search for you.” 

Kenma frowned, confused. Truly, he didn’t know how he could not. The man was dressed in an elegant suit, but his hair was a dense tuft of messy hair. If it wasn’t for his charismatic side, Kenma would have thought he was ridiculous. 

“For the project? The new game? Together? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way!” He continued, the smile not leaving his face. 

Kenma finally relaxed, offering a small smile at his turn, answering. “Kenma, Kozume Kenma.” 

“Yeah, I know!” Kuroo winked at him, teasing. Kenma couldn’t help, he rolled his eyes. “Were you coming to see me?” 

Kenma nodded. “Yes, I thought that we should meet up to start talking about the game? The meeting room is free, we could-”

“The meeting room?” Kuroo pouted, settling his hands on his hips in disapproval. “That’s not very cordial, Kozume-san.”

“Kenma, please.” The blonde winced, shifting weight on his feet uncomfortably. 

“Kenma,” Kuroo spoke, offering him a smile once more. “I know a coffee shop not far from here. How about we spend our first meeting here? Drinks are on me!” 

Kenma didn’t really like the sound of it. He liked staying at work when working, leaving outside places for fun or relaxing. He didn’t like having to work elsewhere than in his office. But a free hot cocoa with extra cream wasn’t something he could say no to. So he nodded, deciding that he was just making the best of this decision. 

“Be right back. I’ll take my jacket.” Kenma warned, turning heels quickly to head to his office. 

As he walked in, he noticed Tendou sitting at his own desk not far from his, casually enjoying a cookie. The red-head was late, as usual, but Kenma didn’t mind. 

Kenma scoffed. “Working hard I see.” 

Tendou only smirked at him, observing him taking his jacket and searching for his wallet in his bag. He arched a brow. “You’re leaving already?” 

“Going to a meeting.” 

“With your jacket and wallet?” He added once Kenma found the object and shoved it in his pocket. 

Kenma winced. “It’s an outside meeting.” 

Tendou’s brows rose higher and his smirk grew wider. Kenma rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He walked out of the room, closing the door just in time to hear his coworkers’ teasing. 

“Working hard I see.” 

—

It was a nice shop, Kenma couldn’t say otherwise. Simple, quiet, with fair prices, nothing to distract them from work. He had already told Kuroo what drinks he would like to have, to which the man had only smiled in response. Still, Kenma was waiting with him in the line, not wanting to stay alone at a table. 

He was doing fine, and was slowly starting to think working here wasn’t that much of a horrible idea. The smell of the drinks were only comforting him in his thoughts. That was, until he smelled it. 

Apple pie. 

It was hard not to notice, as a worker was sitting on the window, the smell of the freshly baked sweet filling the shop. Despite himself, Kenma couldn’t tear his gaze away from the pie. He pouted, it truly wasn’t the time for this. Apple pie was  _ not _ for work, he knew he won’t even focus if the treat found itself in front of him. Sighing deeply, he could only hope they would still have a slice after he’s done for work.

“Can I have a hot chocolate with extra cream, a vanilla coffee and two slices of apple pie please.” Kuroo spoke, searching into his wallet for the money. 

Kenma’s head snapped to him, eyes wide open. He didn’t even have the time to say anything as Kuroo waved his hand lazily at him, paying for the treats. “It’s on me.” 

Kenma’s cheeks turned pink at being caught up, flushed that Kuroo noticed him staring at the pie. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I know, I wanted to! Might have something to eat, ideas aren’t going to come up by themselves!” He winked, taking his change as Kenma took the tray. “Plus,” He added, leading them to a quiet table in a corner. “You looked at it as if it was a heavenly good. I was curious about the taste.” 

Kenma shook his head, sitting down in a small smile. Well, if he wasn’t the type of person to say no to free drinks, he wasn’t the type to say no to free apple pie either. So he immediately took a mouthful, sighing contently at the sweet taste on his tongue. Kuroo laughed at him but imitated him, eating a crumb of it. 

He chewed slowly, looking at the pie with furrowed brows. “It does taste good.” 

Kenma nodded, moving his fork around, adding. “Heavenly good.” 

Kuroo laughed, taking a sip of his drink this time, observing Kenma. 

“So,” Kenma started, putting his fork down with regret, even just for a small bit of time. “The video game.”

“Oh! Yes, true.” Kuroo said, as if he forgot what he came here for in the first place, “Work.” 

Kenma managed to prevent the smile threatening to appear on his lips, only shaking his head before shifting more comfortably on his seat. “I was thinking about an idea that could include Tendou’s new program and get the better of Asahi’s design. Asahi is extremely good at medieval and magical design, it’s almost unnerving. So I thought about a magical alternative universe, where the character would have the choice to experience several journeys? I don’t know much about what people like, that’s your part, but I still think-”

Kenma suddenly stopped himself, closing his lips into a firm line as he looked at Kuroo facing him. He felt his cheeks heating, and he took his cup to try and hide behind it. 

“Sorry,” He continued, clearing his throat. 

But Kuroo only raised his brows, putting his drink back on the table. “About what?” 

“Ah,” Kenma winced, keeping his cup close. “I tend to talk a lot when it comes to these kinds of things.”

“And what about it? It’s a good thing, it means you’re passionate.” Kuroo answered matter-of-factly. “It was interesting, we’re supposed to talk about all that anyway. So please, do talk.” He concluded with a small shrug, taking another bite of his sweet. 

Kenma looked at him intently, but Kuroo had his gaze focused on the pie, cutting it minutely with his fork. He didn’t give Kenma the chance to answer that he added, unphased. 

“I haven’t learned everyone’s name yet. But I trust you on their skills. And this idea does sound cool. Would the player choose which journey they want to or would their actions lead them to the different routes?” 

Kenma shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, if Kuroo worked with them, it was because he was interested in what they did, hence him being excited about his idea. Still, he couldn’t help but think it was nice, to have someone keep up with his rambling and finding it interesting. It felt warm. 

The two traded ideas during the entirety of their meeting, and in the end, even apple pie didn’t distract him from work. 

—

“Let’s make them stupid.” Kuroo offered, snapping his fingers together as if he just had the greatest idea of his life. 

Kenma sighed deeply, shaking his head. He can’t help the small smile on his lips though, as he retorted. “Making them stupid won’t make them more interesting for people.” 

Kuroo frowned at him, sitting on the edge of the desk. He put both hands on the wood, squinting at Kenma. “I’m the one in charge of advertising here. I know what people like, Kenma. And people like stupid characters.” 

Kenma laughed slightly, putting his attention back to his pie, taking a mouthful. He chewed slowly, looking up again at Kuroo with a small smirk. He swallowed, unphased by Kuroo’s gaze. “We won’t make them stupid.” 

He groaned, raising his hand up in defeat, but still asking. “Why?” 

“Because it’s the main character, how do you want them to solve the mysteries if they’re dumb?” 

“Sheer luck?” Kuroo’s voice was more hesitant than resolved, but he added anyway. “That would be funny.” 

“Or,” A new voice echoed, making both men jump at the interruption, eyes turning to the doorway of the meeting room. “They have friends to help them.” 

Suga was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirk on his lips. It took them a few seconds to register his words before Kuroo snapped again, smiling widely. “It’s actually a good idea!”

He looked expectantly at Kenma, waiting for his answer. The blonde only looked at Suga, desperate, before sighing again. “What about making them oblivious then?” 

Kuroo smirked, closing his fist in a small gesture of victory which made the two other men laugh. Suga shook his head, letting his arms fall at his side before informing. “It’s noon already, time for lunch break.” 

Kenma’s brows shot up as he turned around to look at Kuroo, who was as surprised as him. A quick glance at his watch confirmed his coworker’s words. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” He finally says, scrolling through the draft of ideas he wrote on his computer after a whole morning of brainstorming. They indeed worked a lot since the beginning of their shift, not even noticing the hours. 

“Me neither.” Kuroo agreed, shrugging. “Thanks Suga, we’ll just continue this and be off for the break.” 

Suga scoffed. “No problem.” He started walking away but came back on his step, tapping against the door and pointing his finger at Kuroo. “Also, put that beautiful ass of yours on a chair, the desk isn’t made for that.” 

Kuroo laughed out loud, raising his hand and getting off of the desk. Kenma could only shake his head as a small smile made his way on his lips and he waved at Suga finally disappearing in the corridor. 

“Well,” Kuroo started, looking over at Kenma’s notes. “We truly have been working hard without breaks since this morning.” 

Kenma looked down at his pie, that apparently had been on his desk for hours now, not even finished. He had been so caught up in work that he barely touched it through the morning since the moment Kuroo put it in front him when they started. That was really unusual. 

“Yes, we have.” Shaking his head slowly, he looked up at his coworker, expectant. “Maybe we could finish developing the oblivious side of the character before having our break?” 

When Kuroo gleefully agreed, Kenma felt warmth spreading in his heart, allowing a smile to make its way on his lips. Working with Kuroo didn’t feel like working at all. Not only because they were discussing game stuff, but also because it felt nice and easy to share his ideas with the man. They worked hard, true, but they were having fun. Kenma could see the way Kuroo would always have a smile on his face, tone light and teasing  even as they bantered and debated on the characters themselves.

Not to mention all the times they would get distracted and talk about other things, curiosity taking the better of them. They would talk about old games they used to play when little, about what knowledge they had about specific matters, like how Kuroo knew a lot more about physics than what he was willing to say. But all this talking wasn’t for nothing, as they would make sure to add their conversation to the ideas, taking every suggestion they could think of. 

And so they worked, drank, ate, laughed and talked, Kenma’s google doc filled with ideas and notes that they were both proud of. 

“You’re still here?” A voice interrupted them for the second time of the day, making both jump again. Asahi was at the doorway, looking at them with round eyes, keys hanging on his finger. 

Kenma frowned, looking down at his watch, almost choking at the late hour. Eyes wide open, he glanced back at Kuroo who was just frowning at him. Kenma felt heat creeping on his cheeks as at the mere thought that he had been so caught up into work -or rather Kuroo- to notice he had stayed two hours more than what he was supposed to at work. He turned to Asahi, who didn’t help him at all. 

“That’s not like you, Kenma.” He stated, head tilting to the side. 

Kenma knew his face must have been pink by now, so he tried to hide it by looking down, quick to gather his belongings. “Yeah,” he chuckled nervously. “I didn’t see the time.” 

Kuroo finally checked the time by himself, cursing in his breath. “I’m so sorry to have kept you this late.” He picked his things at his turn, waiting for Kenma to finish. 

“Sorry for keeping you a bit longer Asahi,” Kenma apologized when passing in front of his coworker, bag still open in his hand, trying not to make everything fall. 

“It’s my fault,” Kuroo added, following quickly behind Kenma. “I had this vague idea and Kenma had to rearrange everything because-” 

“You didn’t keep me at all,” Asahi interrupted, laughing slightly, one brow raised. He looked between Kenma and Kuroo, and continued. “Now, go. I’ll close behind you.” 

Kenma thanked him, nearly rushing to the exit, still feeling embarrassed. He had never once stayed late at work, always working with Tendou to find every excuse they could make to be able to head home early. And here he was two hours after the end of his shift, still at work. He groaned internally, knowing he won’t hear the end of it. 

A hand settled itself on his shoulder, startling him as he took a sharp turn, jumping back. Kuroo quickly got his hand off his shoulder, wincing. “Sorry, didn’t want to scare you, but I’ve been talking to you for five minutes but you were lost in your thoughts.”

Kenma sighed, shaking his head. “Sorry, what were you saying?” 

“I didn’t know I was keeping you late, I’m sorry.” Kuroo repeated, arranging his bag on his shoulder. 

Kenma shook his head. “No it’s okay. It’s not you, I was just caught up by our ideas.” 

Kuroo nodded carefully, smiling at him. “Still! Let me take you to this new coffee shop I found. I heard their apple pie is even better than the other shop!” 

Kenma short circuited. Eyes locked on Kuroo’s smile, he froze, his mind going blank. The only thought remaining being  _ ‘is this a date?’ _ Kenma shook his head violently, feeling hot all of a sudden. 

Eyes wide, he sputtered. “No, really it’s fine. I’ll just- I should head home.”  _ What was he thinking?  _ “Thank you for today. I mean- Good work!” He refrained himself from hiding his head between his hands as he added. “See you tomorrow, Kuro.” 

Kenma dared look up, only to see the man looking at him, expressionless, only blinking down at him. His stomach twisted as he bowed slightly before turning heels and walking away without letting Kuroo a chance to answer. 

He had made everything weird. It had only been a week since their first meeting, so why had he even thought Kuroo would ask him on a date? Sure, every morning Kuroo would bring a slice of apple pie for Kenma and a drink for himself, but this only made his previous offering mundane. Why had the thought even crossed his mind then? 

Groaning loudly, Kenma cursed himself. He would be lucky if Kuroo would still talk to him after that. At least, he hoped so, he liked working with Kuroo. 

__

  
  


“Then maybe… My bear is sick, I have to bring him to the vet?” Tendou suggested, one finger on his cheek. 

Kenma snorted, shoving the last crumbs of his cookie in his mouth and swallowing before speaking. “Nobody will believe it. You don’t have a bear.” 

“How do you know?” Tendou asked, brows raised and lips turned up into a smirk. 

Kenma observed him for a few seconds, before shaking his head. “Never mind. If there’s someone out there who could have a bear as a pet it would be you.” 

He clapped his hands, keeping them open into his coworker’s direction. Tendou took the bag of cookies at his side and threw it across the room, directly into Kenma’s hands. Settling his feet on the desk, he laughed and warned. 

“Don’t eat all of them. It’s my last bag.” Kenma took a provocative bite, taking two more cookies out of the bag before throwing it back to the red-head. “Okay, so I have mine. What’s your excuse today?” 

Kenma wrinkled his nose, thinking. “I could be sick.” 

“Lame.” Tendou commented, rolling his eyes. “You lack imagination for someone who creates games.” 

Kenma only glared, pointing an accusing finger at him. “I’m not weird enough to say there has been an avalanche of snow in my room and have people believe me.” 

Tendou smirked, “I’m offended, Kenma.” He dramatically put a hand on his heart, shaking his head. “I would believe you.” 

Kenma snorted, ready to retort with sarcasm but a knock interrupted him, attracting both their gazes on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Kuroo’s long silhouette. Kenma immediately straightened up on his chair, ignoring Tendou’s arched brow. 

“Hi Kenma.” Kuroo started, waving at him. He then turned to his co-worker, smiling. “Tendou.” 

Before Tendou could say anything, expression devilish, Kenma spoke, brows furrowed. “Hi, isn't today supposed to be your day off?”

Kuroo brought his hand up to scratch his neck, chuckling nervously. “Yeah. But I had an idea, and I don’t have your number, so I came. Are you still working, so I can talk to you about it?” 

Kenma nodded, immediately getting up. He ignored Tendou, laughing at his side, leaving his last cookie on his desk. Kuroo smiled at him, turning around to head to the meeting room. But before Kenma could close the door behind him, Tendou teased. 

“Guess the avalanche wasn’t very serious then.” 

Kenma glared at him, humouring him. “Tell your bear I said hi.” He then closed the door at Tendou’s mocking laugh. 

Kenma took a few seconds to sigh deeply, trying to find back composure, knowing his cheeks were pink from Tendou’s teasing. He then turned to Kuroo, looking at his large back and following him into the meeting’s room. They were pretty used to this room by now, spending all their time together in it, Kenma typing on his computer while Kuroo would just sit on the desk and talk energetically. 

“So, you’ve got an idea that you couldn’t keep for tomorrow and got you here on your day off?” Kenma teased, opening his laptop and taking his usual sit. 

He expected Kuroo to slump on the desk as usual, to start speaking with his loud and obnoxious voice, illustrating his ideas with his hands, but his coworker slumped down on a chair next to his instead, scooting closer. Surprised, Kenma’s eyes widened, looking at the barely there space between them. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from blushing, praying to every god he knew that it was working. 

Truly, Kenma hated how he grew so flustered around Kuroo, more and more embarrassed about Kuroo’s display of affection, sitting closer, talking about more personal matters, buying him drinks and apple pie. Even after the episode where he ran away from Kuroo, without a single word of apology, the man stayed with him, acting as if nothing weird had happened, still spoiling him with attention. Not that he didn’t like them, he actually treasured them a lot, but he would end up being a whole mess around the man, and  _ that _ he didn’t like. 

“I think we can present the game to everyone tomorrow.” Kuroo spoke, and he clearly had been for a few minutes but Kemna hadn’t caught the beginning. 

Kenma frowned, lips closing into a pout as he asked. “Are you serious?” 

“Very.” 

“I don’t think we have enough information about it, they need more clarifications and we should-”

“Kenma,” Kuroo interrupted, locking his gaze. “We’ve been working on it for more than a month now. We can brief them about it. They would finally work with us on it and we could see our baby grow even more quickly. We just need to add the idea I had last night, which should take the day. And tomorrow, we introduce the game idea to everyone.” 

There was so much faith, so much dedication in his tone that Kenma could only stare at him, impressed. He had always known how much Kuroo loved the ideas they came up with; but to see him this committed and faithful about their project made him feel warm. He couldn’t break that confidence apart, so he nodded, smiling a little. 

“Now, please. Can I have your phone number?” Kuroo asked, taking his phone out of his pocket and giving it to Kenma. Kenma only stared at it, brows raised, pink slowly covering his cheeks. Kuroo added, coughing awkwardly. “For work. I need it if I want to talk to you about our ideas.” 

“Oh.” Kenma answered, nodding and taking the device. He quickly typed his number, handing it back to Kuroo once done. 

Kenma couldn’t help but look at the screen when Kuroo typed his name, and frowned when he noticed the little emoji next to it. “Why a cat?” He asked, confused. 

Kuroo only shrugged, locking his phone and putting it back casually in his pocket. “You remind me of a cat. Piercing look, golden eyes, small.” He cleared his throat, and averted his eyes. “It’s cute.” 

If Kenma’s cheeks were already pink from Kuroo’s previous demand, they were now crimson at the compliment. He felt suddenly really hot and averted his gaze too, looking down at his fidgeting hands. He had to say something, anything, that could change the subject. 

“You- You really are going to work on your day off?” Kenma spoke, not looking up. 

“Yes,” Kuroo answered, and his grin could be heard in his tone, easing the awkward atmosphere. “Why does it bother you so much?” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, but he failed to swipe his smile off. “I was hoping for a quiet and tranquil day.” 

Kuroo’s laughter echoed loudly against the walls and Kenma allowed himself a chuckle. When they quiet down a bit, Kuroo shrugged. “I like working with you, so really, i’m fine.” 

—

“Kenma,” Kuroo’s voice reached him as the man entered the room, a small comforting smile on the lips. “Don’t stress about it, we’ve worked hard on it. They will like our ideas.” 

Kuroo’s soothing voice and smile eased him almost instantly, getting him to stop biting on his lips and fidgeting with his notes. He didn’t know why he was nervous. He knew every single one of his coworkers personally, considered them as friends as they already went out together. They would never make fun of his or the ideas, he knew that. Still, this game had taken such a huge part in his daily life that he had grown really fond of it. And he was scared that maybe, just maybe, he was the only one liking it. 

Well, him and Kuroo. 

“They’re our friends. It’s okay.” He continued, joining him at the end of the table where their presentation was going to take place. 

“Hm, not sure about that last part,” Suga’s voice startled them a bit as the coworker made his way into the meeting room, finding a place for him to sit. He winked at Kenma when the latter rolled his eyes. “I’m sure we’ll like your ideas, but not sure I would want a cat lover as a friend.” 

Kenma was about to retort with sarcasm but got interrupted by Asahi’s laugh as the man took place next to Suga. “Don’t tell me you don’t like cats Suga. Or I’ll have to put an end to our friendship.”

“Who’s friendship is ending? Can I join the after party where we all watch movies while eating ice creams directly from the box?” Tendou made his way into the room at his turn, finding a seat next to his coworkers under light chuckles. 

Kenma couldn’t help the fond look as he gazed at them, grateful to have such great friends as coworkers. The words escaping his mouth weren’t as nice with them though. “Y’all will be eating ice cream directly from the pot if you don’t focus and give your everything into this meeting.” 

“Sounds great.” Tendou teased, earning Kenma's eye roll and Kuroo’s laughter. 

“It was initially Kenma’s idea.” Kuroo started, smiling down at him, visibly excited. “He had immediately hit me up on his idea during our first meeting and I found it excellent so we worked on it. You guys know how Kenma can be pretty prickly and meticulous about small things right?” He stated more than asked, chuckling slightly while opening Kenma’s computer to share the screen with the video projector. He only got some nods and smirks as response, and he continued. “So it was a bit hellish to actually find ideas that would please the public, but also every one of us.” 

As the google doc appeared on the wall, Kenma scrunched his nose, turning to Kuroo. “Aren’t you supposed to go straight to the point?” 

Kuroo frowned down at him, falsely indignified. “What do you mean Kenma? This is very important information.” 

The blonde was about to bite back but got interrupted by Suga’s amused voice. “Oh please, let him be Kenma.” 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at his friend, immediately noticing the sly tone and teasing smirk. Asahi nodded at his side, smiling too. “He’s right, this is very important information.” 

Kenma closed his lips into a firm line, squinting at his supposed friends who were clearly enjoying themselves way too much for a simple work meeting. Kuroo seemed oblivious to them though, as he continued talking, looking smug and satisfied. 

“So, I was saying, we spent a lot of time trying to find the right ideas. We searched for inspiration in games that we both played when we were little, and it actually helped us a lot. Kenma and I also thought about your best asset to include them in the game and make it the greatest game of all time.” Kenma snorted at Kuroo’s euphemism, but kept quiet. “We took everything into consideration before presenting the project to you, so i’m sure you’re going to like what Kenma and I came up with!” 

“So considerate of both of you.” Asahi commented, biting his lips while trying to cast a discreet glance to Suga. It wasn’t discreet at all, and Kenma squinted at him while Kuroo only nodded, smiling. 

“It looks like you work well together.” Suga added, in response to Asahi’s look. 

Kenma bit his lips, murdering them with his eyes, wanting nothing else than to cross the room and kick them on their side. They were too obvious about the little game they were playing, and Kenma didn’t like that at all. 

“Oh, well, yeah,” Kuroo said with a shrug, but his smile was as big as ever. “It’s easy to work with Kenma.” 

Kenma spoke through gritted teeth, turning to Kuroo. “Kuro, can you just go to the point of the game please?” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but agreed anyway, scrolling down on the google doc. “Fine, fine. But you’re no fun Kenma.” 

“Yes,” Suga teased, his voice an octave higher than usual and his smirk reaching his ears. “You’re no fun, Kenma.” 

Kenma glared at him, but Suga ignored him, just laughing with Asahi. Sighing deeply, Kenma hoped they would actually leave him alone and stop ridiculing him in front of Kuroo, but he knew it was too much to ask. Still, he hoped they would stay a bit vague, at least, enough so Kuroo wouldn’t take the hint, and kick their butt at the end of the meeting. 

Except that when he turned around to look at his presentation, he locked eyes with Tendou. And the mischief emanating from his look couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. Kenma’s blood turned cold. He didn’t even had the time to say anything that Tendou asked, mischievous grin spreading on his lips: 

“Oh, you already have pet names for each other? How cute.” 

For the first time since the teasing started Kenma felt Kuroo tense at his side. Frowning, he looked at the tall man, confused. He hadn’t really understood Tendou’s words, but he couldn’t ignore the way it made Kuroo freeze. And if he squinted a bit, he could see Kuroo’s cheeks turning pink, color spreading ever so slightly to his ears and neck. 

Kenma turned around to Tendou, clicking his tongue. “Care to elaborate?” 

Tendou’s smile grew even wider. “You called him Kuro.” 

Kenma was slowly growing annoyed by all this exchange. He had been really excited to talk about his and Kuroo’s project, only for his friends to start teasing him about his stupid crush for his coworker. 

And if he wasn’t so frustrated, he would have blushed at that last affirmation. 

Instead, he tapped his foot and crossed his arms. “Yeah. That’s his name. Can we go on now?” 

“Not really,” Tendou continued, not bothered by Asahi and Suga, who were now openly chuckling next to him. Kenma saw Kuroo shifting his weight from foot to foot from the corner of his eyes. “Unless I’m wrong?” He asked as if he already knew the answer, raising a brow at Kuroo. 

The latter sighed, scratching the back of his head and turning slightly to Kenma, chuckling nervously. “He isn’t wrong.” Kenma’s brows knitted together further. “It’s actually Kuroo, not Kuro.” 

It took Kenma a few seconds to register his word, and once they sank in, he felt hot all over, knowing very well his whole body turned crimson. Eyes wide, he looked at Kuroo who only winced at him. 

“You let me spell your name wrong for almost two months?” Kenma asked, agape. 

“I didn’t have it in me to correct you.” Kuroo explained, shoulder slumping down a bit. 

“I have been ridiculing myself for over a month. I’m-”

“It’s not a big deal, really.” Kuroo interrupted. “I don’t mind it at all. I actually find it… cute.” 

Kenma’s head couldn't be redder but he swore it could turn purple at the embarrassment. Blinking at Kuroo, he closed his lips in a firm line once again and cleared his throat, turning back to his notes. 

“Good then, because I don’t think I could ever call you anything else.” His voice was quieter and smaller than he wanted, but Kuroo’s was too when he answered: 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” Kenma repeated after him, clearing his throat once more before looking to his supposed friends. He ignored their pleased expression. “Now, the game.” 

— 

Kenma inhaled sharply, eyes slowly closing to help him control the beating of his heart as his hand closed into a fist. He had no reason to be nervous about this. All he should feel was excitement and pride, as the game he and his team worked so much on was being displayed on the giant screen. He did feel excited and proud though, after months and months of work. Even more since it was his first time working with Kuroo. This game had a special place in his heart, and even though he would never admit it to anyone, Kuroo was a huge reason why. Still, he couldn’t help anxiety from creeping on his mind. 

It wasn’t because of the release of the game though, rather about how bold he had been about it. If he could call that bold. He was actually more leaning towards dumb and lame if he had to be honest with himself. But there was no coming back anyway; the die was cast, the game was finished, and there was nothing more he could do except watch it and fidget with his fingers while casting quick glances to the man next to him. 

Kuroo was sitting on a chair at his side, smiling proudly while looking at the result of their work. Kenma could easily notice how happy he was by the way his eyes were shining, never leaving the screen once. 

Until it happened. His expression slowly changed, smile disappearing and brows knitting together, confusion taking over his face as two characters made their first appearance into the game. Kenma’s breath got stuck in his lungs as Kuroo’s eyes widened. 

On the screen could be seen two enchanted cats, both wearing mage capes, one of them was black with spiky fur while the other was a medley of white, brown and blonde. And even though Kuroo has never seen them before, Kenma knew he would recognize the design. After all, Kenma had spent hours with Asahi, making sure they would be recognizable. 

Finally, Kuroo’s lips broke into a small smile once again, and he even let a small chuckle escape his mouth. Kenma's heart skipped a beat at the sound of it, and he sighed deeply, getting rid of all the tension he had accumulated for nothing. He knew he had chosen the right surprise. 

The entire video game company watched the presentation of the game until the end, all the personnel enthusiastically clapping. Kenma and his team received a lot of praises, some of his coworkers taking him aside to talk about the game or to congratulate him. 

It was only an hour later that Kenma finally had time to breathe, most of his coworkers already gone. Standing against a table, he was finishing a drink he had just poured out, feeling content and proud. 

“So,” Kuroo’s voice arrived to his ear, making him turn around to face the man. Kuroo was grinning at him, one brow raised. “Surprise characters, eh?” 

Kenma chuckled slowly, finishing his glass. “I thought it could be a nice surprise.” 

Kuroo’s smile grew more fond as he looked at Kenma, plunging his hands into his pockets. “It was. It’s funny,” He continued, faking a thinking pose. “But these two cats seem very familiar to me.” 

Kenma arched a brow, playing along, as Kuroo slowly closed the gap between them, coming closer and closer to him. “Oh, really? Who do they remind you of then?” 

Kuroo shrugged, face only inches away from Kenma’s, his smile slowly fading away. He whispered, “Oh, no one important.” 

Kenma smiled, feeling Kuroo’s breath on his skin. “What a shame.” 

“Can I?” Kuroo finally asked, hands already reaching Kenma’s cheeks. 

“Please.” 

Their lips crashed together in a gentle embrace, as Kuroo’s fingers brushed against Kenma’s cheeks. They couldn’t help their smiles, breaking the kiss a little to chuckle lightly, and then immediately kiss each other again, enjoying the sweet taste and the warm feeling taking over their heart. 

“Well, I mysteriously have more game ideas to talk about now,” Kuroo whispered, grinning widely. “Care to help me, kitten?” 

Kenma ignored the pink rising on his cheeks, and wrinkled his nose instead. “Where does the pet name come from?”

Kuroo laughed, putting a strand of hair behind Kenma’s ear. “You're the one who compared us to cats first. So, what do you say?” 

Kenma snorted, shaking his head.

Oh, they surely will have a lot of new games to work on together now. 


End file.
